Siempre estare para ustedes
by luiscario
Summary: Lincoln estara para sus hermanas, nisiquiera la muerte lo va a detener.


**Hola chicos soy luiscario con un nuevo fanfic de the Loud house.**

 **The Loud house pertenece a Nickelodeon.**

 **/**

Lily se encontraba sentada en una de las mesas cercanas a una pista de baile en el antro/bar "subterráneo" riéndose de lo que sea que estuviese viendo o pensando (dado a lo muy borracha que estaba), que no se dio cuenta de que una pelea empezaba a tornarse más seria y empezaban a sacar las armas que traían.

- _Lily, Lily levántate_ -dijo una voz familiar para ella- _tienes que salir de aquí_ -dijo en tono apremiante.

-no quelo déjame-dijo Lily demasiado borracha/drogada para hablar o hacer cualquier cosa en general, por lo que fuera quien fuera no tuvo que hacer mucho esfuerzo para sacarla, todo lo que ella pudo reconocer fue una chaqueta naranja, mechones blancos y unos dientes cómo de conejo, sucumbiendo a los efectos somníferos del alcohol para ser despertada por un policía que la encontró dormida en la acera de enfrente con una chaqueta naranja sirviendo de manta por sobre su vestido purpura.

Resulta que hace casi una media hora ocurrió un tiroteo en el bar donde excepto ella todos habían muerto debido a que todas las salidas por los guardias ya que los habían sobornado y nadie pudo salir aparte de ella.

-(Lincoln)-cerró los ojos pensando en los buenos momentos que había pasado con él, mientras era vigilada por la figura de su hermano que al pasar de un grupo que pasaba por ahí desaparece cuando Lily levanto la mirada y recordando cómo había muerto su hermano mayor.

 **/**

Lynn había conseguido un novio llamado Chris Sawyne sin embargo pese al buen recibimiento por parte de las Loud, Lincoln parecía estar desacuerdo algo que fue pasado por alto al creer que eran celos fraternales, hasta que fue encontrado muerto en la orilla del río, la causa de muerte un disparo.

Resulta que Chris había estado engañando a Lynn con una compañera de equipo llamada Scarlet y Lincoln lo había pillado teniendo sexo y él lo había matado, desde ese entonces Lincoln a aparecido para ayudar o evitar una catástrofe para alguna de ellas.

Poco después se encontró su cadáver aunque al principio se sospechó por las hermanas Loud pero el caso quedó inconcluso en el archivo de suicidios, pero había una grabación donde sonaban disparos y Chris repitiendo "yo te mate" después el cadáver de Chris fue encontrado en su habitación.

/

Lynn había estado viviendo en un motel desde hacía tres semanas debido a la muerte de Lincoln de la cual se sentía culpable, ya había dejado todo listo la carta de suicidio y las pastillas, las cuales ya se había tomado y se había acostado en la cama.

- _todavía no, Lynn_ -le decía una voz conocida- _tu no tuviste la culpa_ -no pudo oír más ya que quedó dormida.

Para cuando despertó (algo que no estaba previsto) descubrió que alguien había llamado a servicio a la habitación.

[ **Grabación** ]

-sí, servicio a la habitación ¿Qué necesita?-preguntaba la voz de la recepcionista de turno.

- _una ambulancia, aquí en la habitación 208ª hay alguien muriendo de una sobredosis_ -dijo la voz de Lincoln.

-¡ ¿Qué y porque no hace nada?!-grito la recepcionista.

-…-

[ **Fin de la grabación** ]

/

En otra ocasión Lori y sus hijas Lyra y Layla se quedaron solas en su casa debido a que Bobby había ido a casa de sus parientes los Casagrande, Lori y sus hijas estaban en medio de una sesión de SPA cuando irrumpen en su casa unos ladrones, Lori pudo bloquear la puerta de la habitación mientras que al tratar de llamar a la policía se dio cuenta de que no tenía señal, desesperada Lori se encierra con sus hijas para después escuchar disparos y los ladridos de un perro para después las sirenas de un coche de policía.

El vecino de al lado escucho los disparos y llamo a la policía pero pese a los argumentos de los ladrones la familia Santiago-Loud no poseía un perro grande y blanco que fue lo que los hizo abrir fuego.

/

Sentada cerca de una chimenea una Lucy de poco más de 40 años.

-y asi Lincoln siguió y posiblemente seguirá protegiendo a todo aquel que posea la sangre Loud, me apena decir que hemos dependido mucho de él pero espero que cuando nuestra sangre se diluya lo suficiente él sea liberado de su cargo-dijo para levantarse y salir del cuarto.

/

 **¿Reviews?**


End file.
